Pages
by peachfly
Summary: ok- this is a really complex story with a lot more then one crossover, it's based around a girl called Rubella who has the amazing power to enter the books she reads, like Twilight, Darren Shan, house of night, tantalize etc. enjoy
1. Rubella

If the only thing you can think to do on a Saturday is your homework, does that make you sad? I think so. Life aint much fun these days, especially for me, mum's always at work on the weekends and my dad probably doesn't know what the word fun means, as for my sister, she's about as fun as a plank of wood! Well, she is 21 so I guess that's as good an excuse as any. I tell you, being 15 is no picnic; the exams are so boring I could seriously consider suicide, and my friends are too wrapped up in their own stupid lives to talk to me anymore. BEING 15 SUCKS!

My name is Rubella, but if you ever call me that your head won't be attached to your body for much longer! So you can call me Ruby, NOT Bella, Ruby. I don't like the name Bella, and I have a pretty good reason for my hatred, simply because it's my sister's name. I mean, just imagine if everyone called me Bella, then there'd be two Bella's in one house, horrific! My parents obviously weren't very imaginative when it came to naming us, actually, there not very imaginative full stop. So, now you have the basic run-down of my life, or at least how it used to be. I never regretted the path I took, it was the best fun I've ever had, and the most complicated story I'll ever tell, this is the story of my past, these are my pages...


	2. Darren Shan 1

Ok, I guess it's only fitting to start at the beginning, if I got strait to the point this whole thing wouldn't make any sense... hmm, how to begin?... I got it! Let's go back to the day I discovered my power, the day of my first adventure... I think it was Twilight, but I could be wrong... NO, wait I remember. It was Darren Shan ^^ yes, I remember that one all too clearly, it was the best fun I've ever had, but also kinda scary! So, let's go to the beginning...

"Rubella, what do you think about this one?" Jill probed me for the millionth time.

"Jill, for the last time figure it out yourself! It's your maths exam not mine" I sighed

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm just so worried, maths sucks so much!" she gazed at the floor and shuffled her feet.

"It's not that bad, you just need to practice" I comforted

"Yer, right" she muttered under her breath "I've gotta go for the exam now..." she sighed, pushing the hall doors open

"Good luck!" I called after her; she gave me a thumbs up and took her seat in the middle of the room

You'll need it! I thought broodingly, Jillian was not the smartest fish in the sea (as the saying goes... I think) then again, I wasn't much better. But at least I didn't moan to my friends about it, seriously, she was such a baby! I pushed myself away from the hall doors and headed to the library for my free period, the corridors were deserted when I headed for the books, everyone must be in the exam... SUCKERS!

I'd don't my exams already, private tutoring on a Sunday was the most creative idea my mother had ever had! I smiled to myself as I entered the library.

"Hay, Ruby!" Molly waved franticly from the far corner of a bookshelf

"Shhh!" the librarian snapped, I sniggered and waved back quietly.

"What's up Mol?" I asked, she smiled

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering why you aren't in the exam?" she lied

"Oh come on Mol, you know I've already done it, so what did you really want?" I grinned

"Ok, ok, I called you over 'cause I've got the biggest gossip since forever, and the exams mean I haven't been able to tell anyone about it!" she giggled

"Ah, of course" I rolled my eyes

"You wanna hear it?" she jumped up and down in excitement

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway" I sighed

"Great, ok... you know Danni?"

"Yer, that slut in science" I nodded

"Yep her, well she just got a place on the graduation trip this Friday, and you'll never guess what!"

"What?"

"Hotty mc Hot is going too!"

"No, not... Tristan?! OMG, but what has that got to do with that slut Danni... unless" I gasped

"Yep, that bitch is gonn'a ask him out!" she finished

"That SLUT!" I yelled

"Rubella, silence in the library!" Miss Scores snapped, I swore at her in my head and turned back to Molly

"Any other dirt?" I asked

"No... But I'm gonn'a be snooping around for some" she added, a twinkle in her eye

"Great" I laughed quietly

"OH BUGGER!" I heard someone yell from outside the library, judging by the language and the accent it was defiantly Ginny.

"QUIET out there!" Miss Scores yelled

I laughed as Ginny entered the library, her hands filled with her overdue books.

"Sorry Miss, I dropped my books" she grumbled, placing the books on the counter

"Over hear Ginny" I goaded, she waved and skipped over to us

"Hiya guys" she grinned "hows it hanging?"

"Were fine, having trouble were you" Molly giggled

"Shut up you bloody wanker" she grinned

"He he" Molly laughed, hugging Ginny. I gave her a high five, hugging is too mushy for me.

Ginny is one of my best friends, she has dark brown hair which is dead strait and falls to her waist, her face is covered in freckles and she has large green eyes which look seriously scary in the dark! Ginny and I are both really thin; we could honestly pass for anorexic! Unlike Ginny, I have light brown hair which is really wavy and stops at my shoulders, my eyes are dark blue and my face is planer then a baby's bum.

Molly is the odd one out in our weird group; she is thin, but not as thin as us, her hair is bright ginger and her eyes are so brown you can pass them off for black, she always ties her hair in a long ponytail which hangs around her ankles, on top of that she also keeps her hair is a sort of sleeve... I have no better way of describing it; I guess it looks just like Ray's from Bayblade... I guess.

"So girls, what we doin tonight?" Ginny chipped in, draping her arms around our shoulders.

"I'm free" Molly shrugged

"I'm not" I added

"Hu, what are you doing?" Ginny asked

"I've got a book to study for tomorrow" I lied

"Oh" Ginny muttered "Well Molly, you wanna go shopping later"

"Oh, ur...um" Molly stuttered

"Great, see you chaps later" Ginny grinned and rushed out of the library

"You knew that was coming, didn't you?" Molly accused after a while

"Yep, never say you are free in front of Ginny" I laughed

"Great" Molly sighed

I smiled

"I've got to go Moll's, free period is over"

"Ok, cya later... if I survive!" She laughed and waved me out of the room. Time for English!


	3. Darren Shan 2

English was depressing; we were doing Shakespeare... again! I have much better things to do then learn about some old bags achievements in theatre, I decided to listen to my music, sitting at the back of the class always has its advantages ;) switching my iPod to random play, I relaxed into my chair to the music of The Noisettes - Don't Upset The Rhythm.

"Rubella!" I heard Mr. Jones yell when the song was over; I quickly sat up strait and took my earphones out

"Yes, sir" I chirped

"Answer the question!" he snapped

"What question was that sir?" I asked innocently

"Don't get snippy with be Rubella!" Sir snapped, the class giggled, they knew this was going to be good.

"Snippy sir?" I asked cheekily

"Rubella, Please answer the question on the board" Sir sighed, rubbing his temple.

"What's a board sir?" I asked, causing the boys to explode with laughter

"Rubella, outside please" Sir growled

"You want me to go home sir?" I grinned, some of the girls joined in with the laughter

"Rubella, give me your book" He snapped

"Which one sir?" I sniggered; the rest of the girls fell about laughing.

"YOUR BOOK, JOURNEL, PLANNER, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!" he exploded

It's not nice to yell sir" I pointed out

"That's right sir!" a boy called Tim chipped in

"You need counseling sir!" Mary Raider added

"You're going red sir!" little George laughed

"QUIET" Sir yelled "Rubella get out of my class room right NOW!" sir yelled

"Yes sir!" I said, making a mocking salute before strutting out of the laughing classroom, a huge grin plastered on my face. As soon as I was on the corridor, I saw Ginny, she was pouting outside her geography room.

"What's up Ginny?" I called over, she looked up and grinned.

"Stupid trollup pushed me over, so I hit the wanker over his head and got sent out... you?"

"Caused the whole class to laugh at sir because I didn't answer a question" I giggled

"Ha, you're a right tosser Ruby!" Ginny sniggered

"Hey Ginny"

"Yer"

"How'd you like to have a sleepover at mine tonight, after your little shopping trip of course, it would be so much fun"

"Alright girl, that would be brilliant!" Ginny agreed eagerly.

"Great, I'll see you then" I grinned.


	4. Darren Shan 3

The rest of the day was as dull as it could get, my English teacher clean forgot about me after class so I followed Ginny to our last lesson, PE was a doosy, our team won at tennis 16-2, easy victory with hot-headed Ginny and me holding the rackets, we were cheered by the rest of our team as we headed for the changing rooms. The bus ride home was also dull, kids from year 7-9 attacked each other and many got hurt, it was nothing new.

"I'm home" I called out to Bella

"I don't care!" she yelled back, I sighed, sisters over 20 SUCK!

The afternoon went by really slowly, I snacked on at least six packets of crisps before I had my salad and I played on my computer games for the better part of an hour, I even drew some characters from a program called Death note! But finally, as it often does, the time came when Ginny knocked on the door.

"Door!" Bella yelled

"I Know!" I snapped, opening the door and allowing a very wet and tired Ginny inside.

"You look like a wet dog!" I laughed

"The tossers next door threw water balloons at me" Ginny grinned.

"Lol" I giggled

"Lol" she repeated

"I got a new book!" She grinned

"Ooh, what's it called?" I asked, Ginny took off her shoes and shook her hair, water splattered everywhere, she laughed

"Ewww!" I complained

"It's called Darren Shan-Cirque Du Freak!" she grinned

"You finally got it!" I jumped for joy "now I can talk to you about it, it's a great book!" I laughed

"Actually, you're gonn'a read it to me, remember" She probed

"Oh, right... you can't read, sure thing I'll read it to you!" I grinned and told her to come into my room, she trudged after me and sat in the middle of my carpet, I sat on my sofa bed and opened the book.

"Ok..." I coughed to clear my voice and began to read

"I've always been fascinated by spiders. I used to collect them when I was younger. I'd spent hours rooting through the dusty old shed at the bottom of our garden, hunting the cobwebs for lurking eight-legged predators. When I found one, I'd bring it in and let it loose in my bedroom..."

"... I stared at him. You told me I'd be safe as houses, I said. I lied. The potion sometimes drives its patients too far towards death and them never recover. And I could not be sure they would not perform an autopsy on you. And... Do you want to hear all this? He asked No I said sickly..."

Ginny yawned

"You ok Ginny?" I asked

"Yer, I just wish our life was like that" she muttered "Full of adventure and danger and stuff, not tossers and wankers!" she snorted

"I know what you mean" I sighed

"Yer" she yawned again

"I wish we could be inside the book" I added, Ginny looked at me and smiled.

"So do i!"

"Then let's wish!" I grinned "It can't hurt anyway" I pointed out, placing my hand over the book

"Alright you douchbag" Ginny laughed, placing her hand over mine

"On 3" Ginny nodded

"1...2...3!" I shut my eyes tight, and wished...


	5. first contact

**Just a short chapter this time, then I probably won't update until tomorrow, hope you have enjoyed my story so far ;)**

Hot! Very, very hot! Burning heat was running up and down my arm, my fingers burned against the cover of the book, I heard Ginny gasp and tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was a bright red flashing in front of my face.

"Ginny!" I yelled desperately

"Ruby, it hurts!" I heard Ginny cry, I winced as the heat on my arm got hotter.

"Ginny, where are you?!" I asked, raising a hand in front of me, trying to find her.

"I don't know!" She wailed

A huge ball of red and yellow exploded in front of me, causing my eyes to close against the heat, my hand felt like it had been turned to ash, I was numb all over and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. In one last desperate attempt, I stuck my arm out and grabbed for Ginny, luck was on my side and I managed to get a few fingers on her top, I grunted and pulled her towards me... she was unconscious, I gasped with pain at the heat around me and gradually, slipped unconscious to the floor...


	6. Cirque Du Freak

**Hi, yer I guess it's been a while since I last updated, but I was at camp so it was impossible to continue... until now :D... also, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

"Ow!" I yelped as I landed face first onto the ground

"Oh bollocks!" Ginny cried, landing harshly beside me

"I... think I broke my nose" I wailed, my ideas of a movie star career were ruined.

"Your nose?! I think I broke my spine" Ginny gasped, pain filling her voice. I pushed myself up from the ground and gazed in her direction, Ginny had landed on her back in a thorn bush. "Oh shit, Ginny!" I scrambled to my feet and ran over to her; Ginny gritted her teeth against the tears which were forming in her eyes. "Hold still" I commanded, she nodded and instantly stopped moving. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled back sharply; she gasped and fell forwards on top of me. "Ouch!" I groaned, gently pushing her off.

"Sorry mate" she grinned painfully

I sighed "sit up then" Ginny looked at me doubtfully, shrugged, and pushed herself into a very ridged upright position. I bent down and took her jacket off; her back was covered with sharp green thorns, blood was seeping through her (not so white anymore) white shirt, forming a small puddle on the dusty ground.

"Ginny..." I began

"Yes?" she whimpered

"This is gonn'a hurt" I warned, Ginny sighed and closed her eyes tightly, I counted to three in my head and then set about yanking the thorns out of her back.

"Ahhhhh!" Ginny shrieked

"Sorry" I repeated for the doesn't time as I pulled out the last thorn, her back looked like a bloody mess when I'd finished.

"It's... ok..." Ginny gasped

"Finished!" I announced proudly, Ginny sighed in relief "Your back looks awful" I whispered, it really did too, blood was pouring from the deeper wounds and the smaller thorns had left many scars across her skin... I almost threw up.

"It's fine... really" Ginny assured me, wincing as she stood.

"Do you need help?" I jumped in surprise and whipped my head round, falling over as I did.

"Oof!" I wheezed

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ginny asked, god she was so British!

"I am Mr Tall, owner of the Cirque Du Freak" he answered immediately

"Cirque Du Freak? You mean... a freak show?" I asked

"Yes, if you prefer" he said indifferently, I glanced at Ginny, she was shaking (I wasn't sure whether it was from fear or the loss of blood) "Your friend needs help" Mr Tall pointed out

I nodded "c... can you please help her?" I asked, fighting to keep the fear from my voice. He nodded quickly and snapped his fingers, two strange blue-hooded people appeared behind him, each were holding a needle and thread. Mr Tall walked over to Ginny and bent down, he reached into his long black coat and brought out a small leather pouch, reaching quickly inside, he pulled out some sort of dust and sprinkled it over Ginny's back, she winced. The two blue-hooded people walked over to Mr Tall and also bent down (they didn't have to bend far, they were seriously small!). Mr Tall stepped back and the two small people began to stitch Ginny's wounds back together, she didn't even wince!

After just a few seconds, Ginny's back was as good as new!

"Um... thank you" I stuttered in disbelief

"Not at all" He replied, reaching once again into his coat, this time he brought out two tickets and handed them to me. "For the Cirque" he explained "You two look like you could handle it" he said mysteriously.

"Um..." I began

"Thanx" Ginny answered for me, grinning like an idiot. He nodded, turned away, and disappeared... My jaw dropped a good ten centimetres.

"D... did you see... THAT!" I yelped, locking gazes with Ginny, she grinned.

"I know where we are" she clapped her hands together "Were in the book!" she sang, I fainted.


	7. Seats

"Uhh..." I moaned, pushing away Ginny's slapping hands from my face.

"Oh, good! You're awake" Ginny beamed "the show starts in a few hours and there's no bloody way I'm missing it" She stood up and arched her back, I glared at her. "Ok Ginny. First off, I'm not going to that stupid show!" Ginny's smile slipped "Second, I'm going to find that book I dropped!" Ginny tried to protest but I cut her off "And finally, I am going to go HOME!" I yelled, pushing myself up from the floor, Ginny dropped to her knees and whimpered.

"But Ruby... isn't this what we wanted, what we wished for... a life of danger and adventure, you can't just leave this place, you can't take me away from hear... It's not FARE! I just want to see the cirque perform... please Ruby... as my best friend" she had started to cry, large rivers flowed from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I cracked.

"Fine, one show... but then we go straight home" I sighed

"YEY!" Ginny squealed, embracing me so hard I was sure my ribs had cracked.

"One show" I grumbled, pushing her away.

"Great, now the old theatre the cirque is performing at is at least an hour's drive away, seeing as we don't have a ride, I suggest we get moving!" Ginny grinned brightly and, grabbing hold of my arm, skipped off in the direction of the theatre...

It was a long walk to the theatre, we had to talk to each other to pass the time; we talked a lot about this new world and how we came to be here. Ginny wanted to know if we could visit other books, other worlds, maybe even films! I didn't want to find out.

"But Ruby, imagine the fun we'd have, always travelling through books and films whilst folks at home never even realised... hey, I wonder if time back home has stood still whilst were hear... cool thought hu?"

I stopped abruptly. "Time at home, I forgot about that, what if it's still running, what if mum and dad wake up and were gone, what if they expect the worst and send in police crews! What if..." I panicked.

"Whoa, whoa Ruby, calm down will ya! Who cares if the old tossers wake up and were gone, your parents are never around and I'm sure your sister couldn't give a toss where you are, and my parents are a bunch of wankers who care only about themselves! Trust me... we won't be missed" she added sadly; I just nodded, she was right after all... parents suck!

Ginny snapped her fingers at me, I jumped. "Oy Ruby, don't go all gloomy on me now, were almost there" she winked

"Good, my feet hurt like hell!" I giggled

Summoning a final burst of energy, I sprinted with Ginny towards the old theatre. We stopped just outside of the doors; Mr Tall was waiting for us.

"Welcome children, please follow me" he grinned and glided slowly through the doors of the building. I glanced sideways at Ginny, she shrugged and we began to follow our mysterious leader.

The old theatre was really, really dark and musty, the ceiling was drapes in dusty cobwebs and the walls were covered in so many cracks it was hard to believe that the building was still standing, I shivered. Mr Tall led us to the end of the corridor and turned right; he then positioned himself behind a bare wooden desk and took his coat off.

"Tickets please" He asked politely, grinning as I handed them over; then, not really to our surprise, he ate them!

"Just through there" he gestured to another corridor.

"Thanx" Ginny giggled and, grabbing my hand a bit too tightly, yanked me down the corridor... She came to a halt just short of a huge black drape, and shivered.

"Scared are we?" I mocked

"Bugger off!" she snapped and thrust the drape aside; a stream of bright light washed into the dark corridor, temporarily blinding us, it didn't last long and soon my eyes adjusted, Ginny led us over to some empty seats on the middle row, there were two empty seats next to us.

"Excuse me... sorry...excuse me..." I turned my head towards the new voice, two young boys had pushed through the crowds and sat in the seats next to me, I recognised them instantly. Darren Shan and Steve Leopard!


	8. the show

**Kk, it's been a while since I updated hu? :S I kinda been ill so I had no opportunity to do any writing ._. But now I can ^.^!**

"Ginny" I whispered in her ear, gently elbowing her in the ribs.

"What?" she sighed, turning to look at me, I gestured to the boys with my eyes, Ginny's jaw dropped; She was about to say something when a load of trumpets sounded, we cast our eyes to the stage. The lights around the stage began to dim, eventually I couldn't even see Ginny who was right next to me, I started to panic, the dark and me aren't close friends at the best of times, but this wasn't just dark, it was pitch black! I shivered and tried to slow my breathing, suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my arm, I jumped and the hand quickly disappeared.

"Sorry" a voice whispered, my teeth were still vibrating so I didn't try to answer. "Are you ok?" I was trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from to answer, when all the lights were suddenly switched on, Darren was looking at me, I stared back. "You were shaking: he continued.

"I... no, I'm ok..." I stammered "I just don't like the dark" Ginny snorted

"Don't like it! Your bloody terrified of it" she giggled, I elbowed her in the ribs

"Traitor" I hissed, smiling. Darren chuckled and turned to look at the stage, Mr Tall was announcing the start of the show and talking about dangers and other stuff, but I couldn't concentrate properly, my eyes kept drifting over to Darren's face... 'In what?! Love, you just met the guy' my subconscious yelled at me. "Shut up" I whispered, Ginny glanced at me and raised her eyebrow. "Not you" I mouthed. 'You can't love the guy anyway because he doesn't actually EXIST!' my brain continued.

'I never said I loved the guy!' I thought nastily 'So SHUT UP!' I sighed and tried to concentrate on the show. (It comes to something when your arguing against yourself doesn't it) The first freak had already been brought out, it was a really hairy man... seriously hairy, with a snout, and a large mouth filled with pointy sharp teeth... ok, so it wasn't a man but a freak (hence the name of the show)

"Wolf man" Ginny whispered to herself, she shivered as the freak was brought closer. Mr Tall announced that we were free to 'stroke' the wolf man as long as we kept quiet, I wouldn't even dare! Ginny shied away from the wolf just as I did, but Darren was braver then either of us, not even hesitating to stroke hid head.

"Fuzzy" he murmured, I giggled. "Hey..." he said suddenly "I forgot to ask for your name, I'm Darren" he smiled and offered his hand; I took it and returned the smile.

"I'm Rubella... I mean Ruby" I corrected myself, Ginny giggled again.

"Nice name" Darren commented

"Thanks" I grinned "this is Ginny" I gestured to my friend, she waved

"Hi" his grin never left his face "This is Steve" he gestured to his friend; Steve grunted and continued to watch the wolf man. "My evil army of Steve's!" Ginny quoted and began giggling.

"Ginny, that's mean! Stop quoting the abridged series" I sniggered, Darren looked confused.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked

"Yugioh abridged, I'll have to show you the episodes some time... you have a computer right" I asked

"Ye..." a loud bang interrupted his answer, suddenly a loud shriek echoed around the theatre as the wolf man went wild and started to attack the crowd, people were running around screaming and crying, all rushing for the exit. One woman wasn't fast enough, and the wolf man quickly jumped on top of her and began to chew her arm off! I panicked and grabbed for Ginny, she was unconscious again, from shock or something else I don't know, so escaping was out of the question. Darren and Steve were frozen stiff next to me, I couldn't stop shaking, the screams of the woman were echoing around my head, dizzily, I slumped back into my seat and fainted...


End file.
